robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BBCRobotwarsUK
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:BBCRobotwarsUK page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- ManUCrazy (Talk) 13:36, February 14, 2012 Welcome May I be the first to offer you a proper (non-automatic) welcome to the wiki. It's great that you've finally decided to join. I'm sure you know how much we all appreciate the videos you've uploaded as they have helped us here immensely. I hope you enjoy your stay here. Feel free to contact me if you have any questions about the wiki. Christophee (talk) 13:44, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :I would like to mimic Christophee's welcome, and I hope to see you on Sunday. It cannot be overstated how much this wiki owes to you, and it's great that you've decided to join us. I am Sixthsense1990 from Youtube, we've corresponded before Matt Talk to me 14:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :I too would like to extend my welcome, although your tale of woe about being an unemployed history graduate fills me with dread as I'm on my way to becoming one as well =P I hope you enjoy your time here and as the others have said, your videos have given us so much extra to work with that we can't thank you enough (although I'm now infinitely jealous that you have all those series on DVD, I'd give my right arm for that) Snowdog140 14:28, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::If you've got 60GB HDD space and a hell of a lot of time to stitch the parts together, I'd recommend downloading them off youtube. Matt Talk to me 14:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I have actually done this already Matt, but DVDs are so much better Snowdog140 15:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks everyone, I'm new to wikia so it might take me a couple of weeks to learn how to make things work so I hope you're a patient bunch of guys. :) Well, I just learned how to use four tildes! (BBCRobotwarsUK 14:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC)) :It takes time to adjust to how Wikia works, sure, but I'm sure you'll be just fine :) Matt Talk to me 14:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) :The legend is here! I'd never thought I'd live to see the day. Since we know your real name now, my name is Andy, hence my Youtube account amDTK69. I won't insult your intelligence by telling you which letter it is! --StormProof 14:53, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::yo this Madpsycho6 off YouTube but my proper name is sammy or sam, I don't really mind. Madlooney :::I would also like to welcome you to the wiki, those videos you uploaded (despite Mr. Copyright) have been a great help, not just for battle reports but also for images. I am RoboticDestruction (no idea why) on YouTube, hope to see you around improving the wiki wherever you can.--'' STORM II '' 17:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) International Wreck Crew It's great that you've started so well here. I've made a quick expansion and tidy up to the page, in future, please refer to prior existing pages as a template, you missed out the Robots section with Wins/Losses and things like that. Overall though, a very good first effort. Matt Talk to me 23:10, February 15, 2012 (UTC)